importantseriesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Wiki Séries
Wiki HB Séries Principais temas abordados pelas séries Como grande veículo de comunicação que é a TV segue a tendência da sociedade e faz sua parte em investir em séries que abordam questões sobre representatividade, temas como racismo, feminismo, machismo, alcoolismo, drogas, violência, preconceito, diversidade cultural, imigração, gênero, sexualidade e orientação sexual, depressão, entre outros. A Netflix é uma das produtoras que tem apostado em histórias que trazem reflexões acerca desses temas, seja em séries próprias, seja em aquisições para seu catálogo. Definição de série Uma série é a união de coisas e acontecimento que tem relação. Com essa informação, podemos dizer que um série de TV é uma obra audiovisual com vários episódios com a mesma temática em todos eles. Principais Gêneros Ficção Científica: É um gênero que apresenta histórias fictícias e fantásticas, porém, a fantasia usada propõe-se a ser plausível, apresentando uma époco ou local distante ou próximo, podendo ser qualquer um. EXEMPLO: Stranger Things Comédia: É o uso do humor para contar histórias reais ou fictícias, envolvendo, muitas vezes, família e amigos. Em geral, comédia é o que faz rir. EXEMPLO: The Big Bang Theory Animação: É a representação por meio de desenhos de uma história real ou fictícia. Geralmente é criada para o público infantil, mas pode agradar famílias e alguns adultos. EXEMPLO: South Park Fantasia: É uma história fictícia que sempre apresenta um protagonista bom que entra em conflito com o antagonista do mau. Nessas histórias, o lado bom sempre vence o mau. EXEMPLO: Game of Thrones Drama: É uma história que apresenta um grande conflito que é o ápice da série. Geralmente essas histórias apresentam alta intencidade emocional para tocar o leitor. EXEMPLO: Grey's Anatomy Faroeste: Também conhecido com Western, é uma história real ou fictícia. Apresenta situações que acontece no extremo oeste dos EUA. EXEMPLO: Wynonna Earp Suspense: É um gênero que utiliza tensão e excitação como principais elementos. Seu principal subgênero é o “Thriller Psicológico”. EXEMPLO: The Walking Dead Terror: É um gênero que sempre está muito ligado à fantasia e à ficção especulativa. É criado como intuito de aterrorizar, causar medo. EXEMPLO: American Horror Story Ação: É um gênero que mistura acontecimentos policiais e crimes, Westerns e guerra. Quase sempre envolve superproduções, com alta tecnologia com grande uso de dublês e efeitos especiais. EXEMPLO: The Flash Séries menos assistidas Black Mirror Já tem duas temporadas e até teve um especial de natal, o povo não assiste muito, porém quem já assistiu gosta muito. A série tem pouca audiência, terá uma terceira temporada na Netflix Rectify Depois de 20 anos preso, homem é solto diante de evidências. Ele voltou para a cidade Natal e para convivência de sua família, e das pessoas que ainda o julgavam como culpado. Mais mesmo tendo uma história interessante ainda não tem fãs. Magnífica 70 Foi uma das melhores séries de 2015. É uma produção do HBO. Esta série mescla a história do Brasil e a paixão pelo cinema como maestria. Luther É uma série britânica que merece ser conhecida por nós brasileiros. Quem assistir vai ver que é uma série policial de primeira qualidades excelentes. Community É uma série que vem sobreivendo muito mais do que as pessoas acreditavam. Porém não há muita esperança para novas temporadas mas tem uma esperança que saia mais uam nova temporada. Durou 5 temporadas, e está para lançar um filme. Séries Atuais Black Mirror: é uma série de TV antológica de ficção científica. Retrata sobre temas obscuros e satíricos sobre a sociedade moderna. House of Cards: é uma série norte americana que retrata um drama político, que coloca em ênfase as cosequências do poder e da corrupção. Stranger Trings: é uma série americana de ficção científica e terror, criada, que aborda sobre fatos da decada de 1980, e altamente tematizada sobre as culturas da época. Game of Thones: é uma série que relata conspirações e rivalidades que decorrem no jogo político pela disputa do trono de ferro (símbolo do poder absoluto). How to get Away with Murder: a série baseia-se na vida profissonal e pessoal de Annalise Keating, uma advogada de defesa criminal que exerce um poder acima dos demais. Sense 8: a série aborda a história de 8 desconhecidos, onde cada uma dessas pessoas é de um país e cultura diferente. Cada episódio retrata o ponto de vista dos personagens que interagem uns com os outros enquanto profundam sobre suas próprias origens. Arrow: a série relata sobre a vida de um play boy bilionário de Starling City, que passa 5 anos perdido em uma ilha. Onde descobre conspirações... Grey`s Anatomy: a série aborda um drama médico, inspirado no famoso livro de anatomia de Henri Gray. The flash: Barry era um funcionário da polícia, sofreu um acidente em que produtos quimicos e um raio o atingiu fazendo ele ser capaz de canalizar os poderes vindos do campo de velocidade, e se locomover em altas velocidades. Após esse acontecido ele começa a usar suas habilidades para patrulhar Central City com ajuda dos cientístas do laboratório da S.T.A.R.Labs e ao mesmo tempo ele tenta descobrir quem foi o assassino da misteriosa morte de sua mãe. 13 Reasons Why: Clay Jensen, é um estudante, que certo dia voltando da escola encontra uma caixa misteriosa na sua varanda... Van Helsing: Vanessa Van Helsing é ressuscitada depois de vários anos morta, logo descobre que o mundo foi dominado por vampiros. Agora ela precisa lutar para defender o legado do seu pai. Orphan Black: É uma série de ficção científica que aborda questões sobre as consequências morais e éticas sobre a clonagem humana. Supergirl: A série é baseada na personagem Kara Danverns que foi enviada de um planeta muito distante (Krypton) para cuidar de seu primo Supermen, quando seu planeta estava sento destruído. Orange is the New Black: A série se desenvolve ao redor da história de Piper Chapman, que mora em Nova York, que é condenada por ter participado do transporte de uma mala de dinheiro que vem do tráfico de drogas. Vikings: A série retrata Ragnar como um fazendeiro que consegue a fama por seus ataques bem-sucedidos na Inglaterra e, mais tarde, se torna um Rei escandinavo. American Horror Story: É uma série de terror que abordas os fatos seguindo um conjunto de personagens e ambientações diversas e um enredo com o seu próprio (começo, meio e fim). The 100: A série se passa 97 anos após uma guerra nuclear devastadora que destruiu quase toda na vida na Terra. Os sobreviventes conhecidos são os moradores de doze estações espaciais em órbita da Terra, alguns vão para Terra depois desse grande desastre, mas grandes surpresas os aguardam... Riverdale: Traz uma abordagem subversiva de Archie, Betty, Veronica, Jughead Jones, Josie e seus amigos, explorando o surrealismo de uma pequena cidade e seus misteriosos habitantes. I Zombie: Liv é uma médica residente de Seattle, e é transformada em zumbi quando acidentalmente vai a uma festa que está cheia deles. Depois desse ocorrido ela sente muito apetite por cérebros onde é obrigada a conseguir um emprego em um necrotério... The Walking Dead: a série tem como protagonista um vice-xerife que acorda de um coma e logo descobre que está acontecendo um apocalipse de zumbis, ou walkers Reign: a série conta a história da rainha da Escócia Marry e seu caminho até o poder, iniciando sua chegada na França ainda na adolescência, Marry ja se vê predestinada a casar com o príncipe da França (Francis), onde enfrentará contradições, revira voltas e mortes misteriosas... Supernatural: a série relata a história de dois irmãos, Sam e Dean, que caçam demônios, monstros, fantasmas e outras criaturas sobrenaturais que desafiam nossa realidade. Séries Antigas House, M.D.: a série se passa no hospital universitário fictício. House é um infectologista e nefrologista que se destaca pela capacidade de fazer exelentes diagnósticos, não só por isso mas também pelo seu mau humor, ceticismo e pelo seu comportamento anti-social (misantropia) Breaking Bad: relata sobre a vida de um químico, um homem brilhante mas frustado em dar aulas para o ensino médio enquanto lida com a paralisia cerebral, uma esposa grávida e dívidas intermináveis. Isso leva ele há abraçar uma vida de crime para pagar suas dívidas... Dexter: a série retrata um drama/suspense concentrada em Dexter Morgan, um assassino em série que é um especialista forense em análise sanguínea e trabalha no Departamento de Polícia de Miami, onde consegue matar criminosos que até a polícia não consegue trazer à justiça. Um Maluco no pedaço: através de situações muito engraçadas, a série mostra os conflitos de valores de uma sociedade marcada pelos problemas raciais da época... Gilmore Girls: a série relata sobre o cotidiano da mãe solteira Lorelai Victoria Gilmore e sua filha Lorelai "rory", que vivem no pequeno povoado fictício de Star Hollow. A série explora diversos assuntos como amizade, família e classe sociais. Smallville: é baseada no personagem Superman dos quadrinhos... Beverly Hills: a históra começa quando os irmãos gêmeos Brandon e Brenda se mudam com os pais para Beverly Hills. A série relata temas como as drogas, a grávidez na adolescência e o suícidio. Full House: A série mostra como as famílias vivem hoje em dia. Californication: A história relata a vida de um escrito que passa por um bloqueio de escrita que tenta ajustar sua vida na Califórnia. Prison Break: A série gira em torno da vida de um homem que e preso e condenado a morte após ser suspeito de matar o vice-presidente dos E.U.A e seu irmão um engenheiro civil, bola um plano meticuloso para desvia-lo de um fim trágico. Sex and The City: A série coloca em foco sobre a vida íntima de quatro mulheres. Friends; A série relata um cotidiano de um grupo de amigos que mora na ilha de Manhattan. Pretty Little Liars: A série gira em torno do misterioso sumiço de uma das cinco amigas (Spencer, Hanna, Aria, Alison e Emily). Robin Hood: Relata sobre a vida de Robin após ter passado cinco anos lutando em cruzadas, retorna à Inglaterra e lidera um bando de foras-da-lei para conseguirem vencer o Xerife. Weeds: A série relata sobre a vida de uma dona de casa vivendo em um subúrbio de padrão na Califórnia. Six Feet Under: A série mostra um drama convencional de família, lidando com assuntos como infidelidade, homossexualidade e religião... Lost: A série mostra a vida dos sobreviventes de um acidente aéreo, após cair em uma ilha tropical. Skins: A série aborda a vida de um grupo de adolescentes de Bristol nos últimos anos do Ensino Médio. Séries mais comentadas do twitter 1. Breaking Bad 2. The Walking Dead 3. Pretty Little Liars 4. The Bachelor 5. Game Of Thrones 6. Teen Wolf 7. American Horror Story Coven 8. Scandal 9. The Voice 10. Dancing With The Stans Mais assistidas da Netflix 1. Greys Anatomy 2. Shameless 3. Criminal Minds 4. Supernatural 5. NCIS 6. Orange Is The New Black 7. Gilmore Girls 8. The Walking Dead 9. Bones 10. Stranger Things Mais assistidas de 2017 1. Game Of Thrones 2. Lucifer 3. Greys Anatomy 4. The Mist 5. The Walking Dead 6. Vikings 7. Pretty Little Liars 8. Supernatural 9. The Blacklist 10. Arrow Greys Anatomy É um drama médico, norte americano. Seu primeiro episódio (piloto) foi exibido em 27 de março de 2005 nos Estados Unidos. Ele é protagonizado por Ellen Pompeo, como Dra. Meredith Grey, residente do fictício hospital cirúrgico Seattle Grace. No Brasil a série fez bastante sucesso, sendo a mais assistida da netflix! Game Of Thrones A série foi exibida pela primeira vez em 17 de abril de 2011, ela foi criada por David Benioff e D. B. Weiss, baseada na série de livros A Song Of Ice And Fire de George R. R. Martin. A série é filmada no Canadá, Islândia, Malta, Marrocos, Espanha, Irlamda do Norte, Escócia e nos Estados Unidos. Desde que a série estreiou, vem sendo a maior da HBO. Breaking Bad A série narra a história de Walter White, um professor de química que vê sua vida se tranformar quando descobre que tem um cancêr terminal. Cada episódio da série, começa com uma cena do passado, do presente ou até mesmo do futuro... O formato da série é viciante, pelo seu surrealismo e pelos bordoẽs como “Say My Name” A série foi premiada e produzida por Vince Gilligan. Ela é Norte Americana, ela se passa no novo Mexico nos Estados Unidos. Links Uma wikia sobre séries importantes na atualidade __NAOEDITARSECAO__